My Lovely Vampire
by punkanimelover93
Summary: A meal and nothing more...but now this? What's this that I feel? An AkuZeku story and don't like Yaoi then don't read. Rated M for language, some violence, abuse and lemon in later chapters... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: W00t! Another AkuZeku story :3 though I probably shouldn't be doing this since I have to other stories to attend to…haha…yeah well this was oddly enough an idea I got from a dream I had. Also this changes from one's POV to another each chapter so yeah…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or their characters…sadly TT_TT**

**Side Note: Story's in an AU, in Europe around the 1800's between 1900's in a small town. **

**Chapter One: Love at First Sight?**

He was to be only a meal. But when I got up to him I just couldn't kill him…

My name is Axel and I am a vampire (no not like those Twilight freaks people). I live in Europe, in a town that's rarely sunny and always cloudy. I'm about 150 years old but to the humans I look around like my mid 20's. I also happen to be very wealthy due to my late parents working for a top sweets industry. Since it's hardly sunny in this town, I can roam around as I please which makes it easier to catch my prey. Well not all my prey since there's one that I can't come to kill.

I've noticed him from time to time. At first I really didn't care about him since most of my prey is women (they're suckers for hot men). Then it was until I realized if I kill a man I can become stronger and increase my vampire abilities. So I started to add man to my "diet" and it was a little more challenging than when I had with women but it seems to be worth it. Anyway getting back to the subject, so there were times I did see him before I could get my next meal but he always seem to be busy. I mean he always looks so busy, tired, and stressed. I guess one day I decide to put him out of his "misery" as I soon saw him look more tired than usual. I started to walk up to him, grabbed him by his shoulder, turned him around, and started to stare into his eyes. They were the most innocent looking eyes I've ever seen. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him.

"E-excuse me?" he asked, "is there something that you need?"

"Oh I…just wanted to know if you knew where the nearest bakery is" I lied

"Bakery? Oh it's just another 2 blocks down" he said smiling at me, "do you want me to show you?"

"Um sure if you can…" I said as we walked over

And from that day on we always met up with each other. Same time at the same place. We even got to know more about each other. I found out what his name was, Zexion, and that he has a younger 6-year-old brother named Ienzo. I also found out that he lives alone with his brother, said that his parents were in some kind of accident. I would have wanted to know more but I saw how he reacted after telling me. Seems that it wasn't that long ago I guess. Anyway it also seems that he works at a factory but is being paid like shit. I did tell him that I'd go talk to his boss, but he said I'd just make things worse. I really don't like the fact he's letting him get away with it but I'll get even with him later. It sucks more since this kid lives in poverty. I asked him a couple of times if he would want to live in with me and I'd be glad to have his brother with us too but he never replies.

So one day I happened to ask him where he lives.

"You…you want to know where I live"

"Well yeah, I mean if you won't come over to my house then might as well see yours" I told him

"Wh-why? I mean, it just someone like you shouldn't be going to a house like mine…" he said blushing

"Does it matter? We're friends right?"

He looked up at me, with a questioned face, "Fr-friends?"

"Well, we know eat other than just acquaintances right?"

"B-but someone of you stature shouldn't think about going to-"

"Hey c'mon just because I'm wealthy doesn't change anything. Just let me see it once"

He looked down. Maybe he's too embarrassed to show me.

"O-okay then. Today, after work"

"Alright then see you at the usual meeting place then" I said patting his head

That night I waited for him. I just stood there and noticed a figure coming this way. I saw that Zexion, probably hoping that I'd forget but I didn't.

"Okay finally going to see your house bud" I said messing with his hair.

"Remember, it's kinda shitty so please don't think any less of me…" he said as we continued to walk.

We got to his "house" and well…yeah it was shitty abit. But not as bad as he made it sound like. I mean at least he has a roof, table, some chairs, and blanks right? We go in and I saw his younger brother Ienzo, for the first time, on a table coloring. Damn he looks so much like him.

"Nii-san, you're home early" he said

"I know, so um…did you get anything to eat?"

"No…not today"

"Well here, I figured as much so have some" he said handing him a loaf of bread

"Thank you for the food" his brother replied and started to eat.

"Eh…Zexion? What about you?"

"Kind of the reason I didn't want you to come over" he mumbled

"Dude…are you starving yourself?!" I asked. I needed to know now!

He was quiet for a moment, didn't reply to me. I started to get frustrated for reasons unknown, until his brother interrupted.

"Nii-san, you need to go to the corner to give Alec his pay" he said

"Oh…um yeah, almost forgot. Thanks bro, I'll be right back" he said in a rush

"So…you're Ienzo right?" I asked awkwardly

"You should know by now"

"Well just wanted to make sure kid"

"Nii-san's always like that" he commented. I gave him a questioned look. "Yes for your info he does starve himself so I can eat. It's a long story why he does that" he said

"And you don't do anything about it?"

"Well would you listen to a 6-year-old?"

"Okay okay but does he have to?"

"I don't know. By the way…I noticed how you looked at my brother. Do you like him?" he asked

Damn! This kid's smarter than he looks! "Eh…"

"Of course" he said sitting back down, "I suggest you be true to your love for my brother since he's very hard to get"

God the urge to kill that brat was rising. Seriously if he weren't the brother of Zexion I'd probably make a meal out of him. Just then Zexion came back, abit beat up.

"Zexion! What happened?" I said rushing over

"I-It's nothing…" he said sitting down looking at the ground.

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore!

"Zexion…from now on you're going to be working for me" I told him

He looked at me shocked. "Wh-what?"

"You and your brother are now going to live with me. You are going to be my servant from now on, and I'll have your brother go to a private school so he can get a better education. I tired of seeing you work so hard and not getting anything out of it. That really pisses me off" I told him. He looked like he was going to cry, but why? Wasn't I saving him from this fucking life he has? He looked like he was going to refuse but I had to do this. "You want your brother to have a good life right?" I told him. Yeah that was kind of low but I had to. He looked down and started to cry. Seriously I might love him but I'm not going to let him live like this. "C'mon get your stuff" I said. Only Ienzo got up and left the "room", but Zexion was still on the floor crying.

"Wh-why?" he asked me still crying

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked, "friends wouldn't do this…I mean you'd let me live the way I do"

"Well friends that are rich wouldn't let his poor friend suffer especially if he's starving himself. Even if it's for his brother" I told him

He looked up at me shocked. Guess he didn't think I'd figured it out.

"On top of that I've seen the shitty way you've been paid and noticed you get beaten up, well it shows more now but still. I'm not letting you do this to yourself" I said kneeling down, "c'mon you know you deserve much better" I said rubbing his head.

"I-I-I don't know…"

"C'mon you big baby", I said while picking him up, "you're going to live with me and that's final" as I carried him to his room…

_To be continued…_

**Well hope I'm doing well so far! R&R Please :3 would make me want to write more! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Am I that fucked up?**

Why? Why at times like these did he have to help me out? I mean I'm very grateful that he is but…I want to show I can be independent. Besides it's my responsibility to be the one what happens to Ienzo and I. I feel like I'm being treated as a kid, but now there's nothing I can do. Ienzo is now being taught very well and I'm glad he is. At least he has a better chance in getting into a college than I do. I guess I should mention that I'm a high school drop-out. It was then after my parents died I decided to take care of Ienzo 100%. Well I thought I would but I needed a job since we're pretty poor. But I knew if Ienzo needed to get out of this God-forsaken rat hole then he needs every opportunity that comes by. I more or less gave up staying in high school since Ienzo really needs me right now.

Anyway I now live in Axel's second home he has (he says he rarely comes to it so Ienzo and I could keep it). He's very kind to "take" me in as well as Ienzo. I have to work as one of Axel's servants now but if Ienzo likes this then might as well have him stay. Since being with Axel more isn't all that bad though he does go out all the time. I mean every night he's going out somewhere and at one point I just had to ask where he goes every night. All he tells me is that he goes out to drink with some of his friends. I don't like that at all. I mean if he's getting drunk all the time it won't turn out good in the end. I've tried ways to make him stop but most of the servants (well only one) tell me it's useless. He's even got his servants to not care? I just hope he doesn't abuse them. I used to like him in a way but now knowing much more, maybe I don't…and it hurts abit.

I really do like Axel a lot but if he's hiding things then I probably shouldn't be near him. On top of that I think I'm starting to like him more than a friend. I don't want Axel to stop being my friend or kick me out to the street if he finds out I have a homo side, so I avoid him as much as I can. Every time I see him I run because I don't want him to see me. That's probably not working because of the fact some people are telling me that he notices me leaving. So my next best thing was to hide. It's kind of convenient that I'm small for my age that I can hide almost anywhere. So far there haven't been complaints to me about this.

So when I finish work I go and find Ienzo, safe and at home, doing whatever. I ask him how he's doing in his school work and seems to be very bright at it. I'm proud of him, truly, and I hope he'll get accepted into college when he has his chance. Sometime I think he hates me for being his brother. It could be that it's my fault that I let our family go more into poverty before Axel came in. But I don't mind if he is, I mean I can't blame him. He might hate me but I can't tell most of the time, since he never shows any emotion to me. I wish he did though so I can tell if I'm doing a good job or not.

I guess I should also say that Axel visits us every 2-3 days in the week. He's probably checking if we're doing alright but now this makes me feel like he either doesn't trust me enough or thinks I'm still immature for my age. It makes me sick thinking about that since I do everything I can. But I can't change what a person feels so I just have to live with it.

It has been 2 months living with Axel. I'm doing good in my job and able to buy better food for Ienzo to eat. I would get food for myself too but my brother comes first so I get the not-so-great food. Ienzo tends to share his food with me but I tell him that it's for him.

Everything has been good until one small incident. I was just doing my work, as usual, and then Xion (one of Axel's servants) comes up to me.

"Um Zexion?"

"Yeah, oh hey Xion. Haven't seen you in a while"

"Axel…Axel wants to see you"

"Oh, for what?" I asked hoping I haven't done anything wrong.

"I don't know, but he doesn't seem to happy"

"Okay I'll go" I said in a worried tone

"Zexion? Did you do anything to upset him?" she asks me

"No…not that I can think of" I said leaving

Now I'm right in front of Axel's room, scared as shit since I really don't know why he wants me or what I did. I just hope it's nothing serious or personal. I knock on his door.

"Come in" he says

I go inside to find a really nice room. I mean he has silk curtains, a nice desk, and a king sized bed. There's more I could say but I remembered that Axel need me.

"Um…you called?"

"Yeah I need to discuss something with you"

"O-okay"

"Sit" as he motioned toward to bed. I sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Zexion…from now on you're going to only work for a few hours. I'll still pay you the usual but you don't have to work as much" he tells me, "that's all I wanted to tell you"

Inside it hurts that he's telling me this. Why? Why did he do that?

"Um…am I doing something wrong with my job?" I asked

"Hm? No, it's not that but you don't need to know so you may leave now"

I slowly walk towards the door, but my chest is hurting so bad. Why is he doing this to me? I close the door behind me, walk a few feet away, crouch down, and start to cry softly. Maybe he did that because I'm avoiding him. Great, now he thinks I don't like him. I thought if I avoided him then I'd stop liking him since I thought he was bad but now I see he isn't. I thought wrong and now paying for it. I wish I hadn't done that.

I'm sitting there after a few minutes, still crying since I now screwed everything up. I realize that this only hurts since I love him. I wanted to tell him that I'm sorry for avoiding him and to let me continue my hours but I was to hurt to do so. God, if I didn't make assumptions then I wouldn't have to be in this mess.

Suddenly I hear his door open, I turn around and see him looking at me. Great now I'm more in trouble than I was before…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We thought the same thing**

**Warning: Chapter contains a little of fluff**

I just got out of my room and now I see Zexion on the floor, crying his eyes out. Man, am I that bad to him? Does he hate me that much? God I feel like I'm keeping him from his own free will.

"Why are you crying" I asked as I knelt on the floor.

"I-I was j-j-just getting up" as he got up

I sighed, "Go in my room" I told him. He just looked at me, but I motioned him to go in. As we both got in I leaned on the door. "Am I that bad?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. Guess I hit the target. In my what-should-be heart I didn't want to do this but I had no choice…

"Okay Zexion I can see you no longer want to stay with me. So what I'll do is I'll find you a good paying job, I won't visit you or Ienzo anymore, and maybe we could forget we even met…okay?" I told him. His eyes widen, as I went on my desk and started to write out an application. It hurts to know that he doesn't love me, let alone maybe not even like me. But I can't say I tried. After this I'm going out with Marluxia and have a couple of bites while taking some vodka along. I can't deal with this kind of pain. I seemed to notice that Zexion seemed to be crying more now. He probably thinks I'm taking the house away or something.

"Look if you're worried about me kicking you out of the house, I'm not. You'll still be able to live there; the only thing you have to do is just pay for the food for you and Ienzo. That's all" as I continued to write.

Then I felt something grabbing my arm. I looked over to see Zexion, grabbing my arm 'tight' and still crying.

"Please…" he whispered

"Please what?" I asked

"Please…don't do this. I…I want to stay with you"

"Why? Haven't I been so bad to you? Don't you want to have a better life without me?"

"No…I just…I'm sorry" as he cried on my shoulder, "I've been avoiding you because…because…"

"Because what?"

"I started to like you…more than a friend. And I w-was afraid that y-y-you'd think I'm weird or get mad since you probably aren't like that…" he explained, "but now I see it was a big mistake and I'm sorry th-that you think I hate you" as he finally stopped crying and looked me in the eye. "Axel…the truth is…" as his face was now only inches away from mine, "I think I love you" as he whispered now kissing me.

I was a bit surprised that he as well liked me too, but it didn't matter. I wanted to savor the moment. I kissed him back as well and we both were on my bed now. After we parted from that kissed I looked at him, and smirked.

"You have no idea about how much I think of you" I said kissing him again

"Bu-but don't you find this weird?" he asked me

"No, not really" as I began to kiss him deeper. I tried sliding my tongue into his mouth but he kept refusing.

"Axel…don't you think we're going to fast?"

"Are we? Sorry I just couldn't help it. You know how much it hurt when I couldn't find you and when you kept running from me" as I started to kiss down on his neck, "god every day I was thinking about you"

"Y-you were? Well I was too. Sorry that I only assume things" he said as he started to moan

Man how does Marluxia hold it in when doing this to humans? I'm really trying my best to not bite Zexion but that seems to be very hard since I want to. Well if I can get my mind to focus on him and not food maybe I can pull it off. Speaking of which, I started to strip down Zexion from his clothes and kissing on his chest. He kept moaning unintentionally wanting more.

"A-Axel…I-I don't know if I'm ready yet"

"You sure? Because your body is responding differently" as I now started to suck on his nipples. Damn this must be pleasurable to him since he began to moan louder. While doing this, I started to grab his member and give him a hand job. Boy, was he hard and he told me he wasn't ready.

"Ah…Axel…mmhmm…wait please"

I stopped for a second. "Yeah?" I asked

"Ca-can't this wait?" he said panting obviously enjoying this

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I don't think I'm ready yet, be-besides I need to get back before Ienzo starts to wonder"

"Okay then I'll stop" as I got off from him

"What time is it?" he asked me

"Hm…about 5 till 11" I told him

"What!? Oh no I hope he's not up! Oh man he must've wondered what happened to me" as he started to panic alittle.

Man, I had no other choice but the get him to sleep and, hopefully, probably think that he was dreaming. So I decided to use my vampire powers for once on him. I grabbed his face, put it close to mine, and looked straight at him.

"Zexion, calm down. Everything's going to be okay. Just calm down and…_sleep_" I told him

And in an instant he fell asleep. Seriously this kid thinks too much for his age. Anyway I grabbed him and ran (again with vampire abilities) to his house. In a flash I was already at the front door. I knocked to see if Ienzo was still awake. The door opened.

"Yes?" as Ienzo answered

"Hey kid. Uh your brother fell asleep while cleaning so I decided to bring him home" I lied

"Oh really? Thank you then. Please come in"

Damn his brother even knows manners. Well I guess Zexion's a pretty good brother after all. I went and laid him on his bed as he was still asleep. He looks so innocent and peaceful when he's asleep. Wait…I sound like a pedo now…well whatever. I went back and said bye to Ienzo as I started to head for home.

Just as I went outside Marluxia was right across the street.

"So…what did you do in there?" he asked me

"Why should you know?"

"Were you getting our meals ready?" he asked 'jokingly'

"No they're not our meal. Now c'mon we can't wait all night you know" as we began to hunt.

"You do know the penalty for loving a human right, Axel?" as he smirked at me

"Yeah so what? And who said I love him? Maybe I just want to fuck him" I told him coldly. Kind of hurts lying about it (okay maybe it wasn't a total lie) but I need to protect him in anyway...er I guess.

"Oh so now you're becoming like me? How touching"

"Shut up, why would I want to be like you? Anyway let's just go and eat already I'm starving" I said as we faded into the night…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It wasn't a dream**

Man, last night I slept really well. Probably one of the best nights I've had in years I suppose. Wait if I was asleep…does that mean that when Axel and I were talking…was just a dream? Am I that desperate to dream that? Oh God, then that means I'm still working only a few hours? Ugh…great now how am I going to explain this to Ienzo…damn. I bet he's going to think less of me now. I suddenly hear a knock on my door.

"Nii-san, it's getting late. You need to get ready for work" Ienzo tells me.

I make my way to open the door. Might as well tell him now…

"Look, Ienzo, there's something I need to tell you…" as I tried to explain to him.

"Nii-san, Axel says that if you not at work in the next twenty minutes he said something like…'You'll have the punishment of your time, if you know what I mean'? Yeah didn't get that part, but you should start going" he said as he started getting ready for school.

Wait…does that mean I wasn't dreaming? I don't know for sure but I do need to get there now. Better start getting ready for the day…

~15 minutes later at Axel's mansion~

Ok well now I'm here but what now? I know Axel's usually busy in the morning but-

"Zexion, there you are! Axel said he's been looking for you" as Xion came by my way

"R-really?"

"Yeah, he said he wants to talk with you right way!" as she grabbed my hand and took me to where ever Axel was at.

~In front of Axel's bathroom~

Well now, this was probably going to be awkward. I mean the guy's taking a bath for Christ's sake! Damn…please tell me, he wants to talk AFTER he finishes. Xion knocks on the door.

"Yes?" he answers from the other side

"Zexion's here like you asked"

"Oh! Well let him in"

Oh God…this is so embarrassing. It's not like I'm embarrassed to see another man's…thing, it's just…Axel's the one naked and I just might stare at him if he has a body like I've imagined. Wait did I just confess that I've imagined Axel (half) naked before? Man that's not cool, but thank God he can't read minds. I walk inside the bathroom, to see Axel, laying there enjoying his bath. I just waited by the door, just in case.

"Hey there, Zexy" he tells me

"Um…you wanted to see me, sir?"

"You don't need to call me sir, you know my name"

"Sorry Axel"

"Don't be, anyway how'd you sleep?"

"Uh…good, well, I should say. Haven't slept that well in a long time"

"That's nice, come over here" as he motioned me to come over

I went by his side until he surprised me by pulling me into the bath with him.

"A-Axel!"

"What babe?"

"I'm all wet!" I told him, with my face flushed with embarrassment, now by the fact he's making me straddle on him.

"I can see that"

"B-but I don't have any spare clothes"

"Hm…well maybe I should dry you myself"

Oh God, he's being perverted on me again. Again…? So then…yesterday….it wasn't a dream! It did happen! Now I feel so relieved that I could, I could…

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asks me

Great, didn't think the waterworks would come this fast. I don't think I even noticed that I was already crying. He started to wipe my tears away (though it was kind of useless since we were in the bath) and asked me again why I was crying.

"I-I-I'm just glad about y-yesterday, that I wasn't dreaming this. It's real, it d-did ha-happen" as I managed to say while hugging him, still crying.

"Hey, hey it's okay" he said while patting my back, "don't worry, it wasn't a dream, babe" he said while pulling me back, looking at me. I just stared into his eyes, those deep dark green eyes. I leaned closer to him and couldn't help but kiss him. He started kissing me as well. Then I realized that we're still in the bathtub.

"Uh…maybe I should get out" I said as I stood up

"What's the rush? C'mon let's finish off where we last left off" he said smirking and grabbing my arm

"Axel…I told you I wasn't ready yet" as I pushed his hand away

"Man, you're such a little prude huh?" as he stood up as well.

Oh my God, ease all the thoughts I had of him. This was nothing compared to what I thought of. Damn he had a nice toned body…and shit, I forgot that he's naked. I covered my eyes so I wouldn't see his…thing.

"Haha you are a prude" he said ruffling my hair, "it's fine, we still have some time right?"

"Um…I guess"

"No, you_ know_" as he wrapped a towel around his waist, "c'mon I have some clothes that you can put on, though they might be a little too big one you"

We made our way into Axel's room. He gave me some clothes he claims that don't fit him. They still don't fit me since they're too big. He just laughed, probably at the fact that I'm smaller that I seem. I couldn't help but laugh as well. You know, I think it's all going fine as long as I know Axel will be with me…

**Want to make a quick thank you to Chrisdaae13 for being my first review! Thanks! Means a lot that you're the first :3 *gives you a cookie* X3 hope this was a good chapter and just wait for the next where we learn more on Axel's vampire life side **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: My Other Side**

How long has it been? How much time has passed by since I was a human again? Really, I'm not bothered by it, just it seems so long ago. If I'm 150 years old, I guess it's only been 130 years of being a vampire.

Yeah I 'died' around the age of 20 but it was from my 'parents' that did this to me. What kind of parent does this, you may wonder, well that's because they aren't my real parents. It was a couple, Zack and Aerith, that had found me when I just a newborn. Apparently they told me that they had found me alone, something about my birth parents got into a horrible accident, and took me in. I don't mind that I've never met them, since I believe it was fate that maybe I never should. Anyway, the only reason why they turned me into a vampire was because of their rules.

I personally haven't memorized all the rules but I would ignore them anyway. Seriously, who does follow the rules? Well the ones that don't get you killed. Yeah there are certain rules that can get you killed. But I'm not going into that.

So while I was growing up, I became fond with them. They were both very, caring parents, and never seemed to disappoint you in any way. Eventually around the age of 15 they told me about them being vampires. They also said that once I turned 20 that I would have to be turned into a vampire. Obviously I asked why but all I was told that it was something in their rules about it. The last thing I asked them was if the process would be painful. They said I had to wait until I was 20 to find out.

So once my 20th birthday came, I was ready. But damn, turning into a vampire was the most painful thing I had to endure. Once my father, Zack, bit into my neck, I could feel the poison rushing down, the intense burning of my skin, the long, awful time I had to wait for the pain to go away. But I wasn't done yet. Another thing about being a new vamp was that I needed to kill someone, drink their blood, and see if I could with stand the urge to drink other human blood. Luckily I was able to and now am a full vampire.

During the first decade, I happen to find out that my 'parents' happen to be good friends with the head council, Xemnas. And I do mean VERY close. Both of my parents and him were old college buddies and have trusted each other throughout the years. I've only met Xemnas once in my life time, but that was because it was one of my father's birthdays. He told me that if I ever needed anything that I could always come to him. But I've never have I asked him for anything (even though through letters he insisted me since he treats me like a nephew in a way) and I don't need to…for now.

So as time kept going by I eventually made new friends. My closest friends happen to be Riku, Yuna, Paine, and Leon. But my best friend, the one I trust the most, is Marluxia. He's always been by my side, whether it be good or bad times. I mean he was there for me when I had to go through that painful process. We'd always get into trouble since we're both mischievous. Everyone calls us the 'Mischievous Devils'. Well they used to. Marly's been acting really weird lately. He's been acting different from the past couple of years. He seems to want to get into deeper shit than usual. And he's getting into a more dark side of 'our' culture. He kinda makes us look like the stereotypical, coldhearted vampire. Since then I somewhat ignore him now and hang with my other friends. But he gets mad when I do so, but no it's okay for him to ignore me. I can tell were getting farther apart now, especially since I hate the way he acts now.

You know, even though vampires are called 'the heartless monsters of the world', I still loved my parents and they've always been there for me. It's just sad that they passed away five years ago. I don't like to talk about it much and still wonder how they died. All I was told that they got into some fire accident and wound up burning themselves to death since there was no way out, without exposing themselves as vampires. I don't know what made them think that they choose their lives over a damn rule. On top of that, I believe they were murdered and the 'accident' was a set up. No way in hell would they give up so easily when it was a close to death/exposing experience.

So each month since their death I go to the cemetery and bring them each a rose with a black ribbon tying them together. It was my way of having them together for eternity. But I've always wondered…since we're vampires, does this mean we're for damned to hell (as how the humans portray it), or is there a way that we can even get into heaven? And who's to say there is a Hell or Heaven? I guess I won't know until it's my time to leave this world.

I've always thought of humans as stupid creatures that were easy to manipulate (well the female ones that is). Not saying the males are any smarter, just saying that the females fall for anything. I mean I don't need to use my 'charm' spells to get them head over heels for me. Just one look and they think they've found the perfect man. God they're so stupid. I thought humans were into the whole 'it's what's inside that counts' shit but I guess not. Humans are such hypocrites. Makes me glad that I turned into a vampire. So yes, now I look at humans as dumb as animals. But can you blame me really? They lie all the time, say shit they don't mean, and just want to fuck each other all day. But hey, at least they're not as worse as Marly right? For the love of whatever God is out there, he fucks his victims before he eats them. Well thank God it's only female victims he fucks since, in my point of view, it would be weird to see him fuck another male. But this isn't about Marluxia. So I thought it was pretty easy to trick humans into getting them to 'love' me.

That is, until I met Zexion. He was the first person in my whole life, human or vampire, that's made me feel…warm inside. I mean, not even with Zack and Aerith have I ever felt this way. It was like…he was my light to my dark world I live in. There was something there that just made me love him at first sight (okay it was until I met him up close). But now I wish I wasn't a vampire and would've met him when I was still alive, because now since Marluxia's getting the hint that I'm in love with the boy, things might start to get a little messy around here…

**Sorry this is short but I really couldn't think of anything else, that and I wanted to get this chapter out of the way already (man I seem impatient). And yes KradsLover the next chapter will be on Marluxia's POV of the story 'kay? And YESH! I did add a Zack/Aeirth pairing in this :P you'll learn more later in another chapter. Well hope this was a good enough chapter anway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Side Note: Chapter is all about Marluxia. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: My Ideas**

Axel is such a dope. He thinks that I'll help him through his 'love crisis', pfft yeah right. I got better things to do than help him. Besides he knows what will happen if the council finds out that he's 'in love' with a human. This is going to be fun to watch, especially since he wants to deny the fact that he does love that pipsqueak. So what if we're best friends, times have changed, and he hasn't one bit. It's time for new ambitions, new generations, so might as well get rid of the old. Which means getting rid of a certain race that's been living here for far too long.

I hate the humans. They always think that they're better than anyone else. Ha, if I had a fucking dime for every time I see this happen, I'd be one rich bastard by now (haha wait I am). And to make matters worse, they think our kind is just some kind of joke! That you'll only find a vampire or werewolf in a stupid book! God, I could just about kill every one of them, sadly I can't. They're all pretty stupid if you asked me. I mean, they come up with the most ridiculous ideas ever! All this love and peace shit they talk about, and they wind up contradicting themselves. Yeah where's you love and peace when you fight yourselves in war, huh? I'd like to see that one, yeah right. It makes you think that these are the same race that created so much, happen to still be related to ones that help cause chaos around.

Another thing that makes them stupid is how easily they can be manipulated. Damn, it's just so easy to do so. Even they can do it to themselves! But it's fun tricking them (well the females I mean), making them think that you're the man they've been looking for. It's even funnier to get them to have sex with me. Yeah, I do have sex with my prey before I eat them. I don't even have to use that 'vampire charm' to get them in bed with me. It's the rush of over-flowing blood that gets me so excited to taste. That rush of their blood fills me with the nice pleasurable taste in my tongue. I guess it's like my drug in a way ('cause I really love that bitter then sweet fucking taste in my mouth), or whatever gets those humans wanting more of something (I don't know like candy, alcohol, or something).

Now with the males, it's a bit more difficult to trick into getting their blood (and no I don't fuck the males). But I happen to find out that if I were to suck the blood of a male, then I could gain some strength. It's the same with everyone. It works like this, if I, let's say, were to drink the blood of a human male, I can increase my vampire abilities and gain some new ones with enough blood. This goes for the same if a female vampire were to drink the blood of a human female. Why this happens I really don't know but I don't care. I already have enough power as it is and the more male blood I drink, the more strength for me.

For some time now I've been trying to change the council's way of thinking, but I've been denied every time. They also stated to me that if I keep on insisting this, then I will pay the most severe consequence. Ha! What are they going to do? Change me into a human? Please! Like I have to 'fear' them. I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to kill the head councilor, Xemnas. Once he's gone they have to listen to me one last time before I can convince them for sure. Yes, it is only Xemnas that is getting in my way of having my idea turned into a reality. He's the reason why they won't change the damn rules of our people. That old hag needs to go but it's pretty hard to get rid of the head councilor. I hear he's supposed to be the most powerful vampire of all, and happens to be the first vampire to somehow discover the secret to _true _eternal life. I don't believe that shit. Oh and it gets better. Supposedly he can't die no matter what! Ha! That's more bullshit! If this were true, then he would've shared this info with his own people, which is why I don't believe it.

Anyway my idea of changing our rules is simple. We, as vampires, may do as we please. Which means we can be allowed to kill in the day time, kill that which is a child, and kill as many as we want without any limitations! And yeah, I've broken all those rules. They are considered to be one of the 'Forbidden Rules'. But I don't care; in fact, I could care less of the human race. They've dominated everything for the last time. It's time that we show vampires are the superior race! Fuck all mankind and let the vampire species take over!

**Gah! So sorry, didn't think it would come out THIS short DX wah so disappointed in myself TT_TT gomenasai it turned out short but this was the best I got (that and I was in the middle of my VaCa XD ) but hopefullly you enjoyed it anyway hehehe…?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: He's not as bad**

Well it's been probably 3 weeks since I started to 'go out' with Axel. Our relationship is going out pretty smooth, in a way. Reason being is that he's becoming a bit too pervert with me when I try to work. He's always grabbing my ass and making sexual comments to me. If he weren't my lover and boss, I'd probably quit my job by now. On top of that he's been trying to get me in bed with him! But damn he is good. This one time we were pretty close to doing it, too bad I wasn't that DRUNK to not realize what he was about to do to me. God he even got me naked in his bed! That probably was the most embarrassing and awkward moment I'd ever had.

But he isn't all that perverted. He does help me, every now and then. Like if I need an extra hand with doing laundry, he's there. Even while I'm trying to finish up work, he'll wind up helping me last minute. I think that's nice of him. And I also noticed that he's not going out to drink as much as he used to. I still don't know where he goes exactly or why but he's doing less of it. I sometimes ask where he goes but it's always the same answer with him:

"_It's something that you don't need to worry about, Zexion_"

But wouldn't it be simpler if he'd just tell me? Well I can't control him or his actions so might as well just go with the flow. Besides, if I tried to change his attitude I might not like the Axel I have now. I like the fact he treats me nice and isn't 'over-protecting' or 'over-loving' me like you see in those couples that just start on a relationships.

So it was just one of those normal days, your usual day of work, and everything was going out pretty good. I was in the kitchen doing the dishes, having no problem what so ever. Well that is, until Axel surprised me with a hug.

"Hey there, Zexy" he whispered in my ear.

He startled me, which caused me to flinch and accidentally drop a glass cup.

"A-Axel!"

"Mmm what? Did I scare you?" he asked me in a seductive tone

"A little, but now I dropped glass on the floor. Sigh, now I have to pick up the mess" I said while picking up the small pieces.

I wound up cutting myself but it wasn't that big of a cut. Just a small one though I was bleeding a bit. I put my finger in my mouth since it stung a little, and seemed to notice that Axel started to act…strange. Now normally, he'd be over me and find a band-aid really fast and just tell me to be more careful next time. But this time seemed different. He had some kind of…thirst for something, like his eyes looked if they were to kill a prey and was licking his lips. I started to get scared since he kept looking at me, well I think he was looking at my cut finger, and I think I could feel myself shiver from this fright.

"A-A-Axel?" I stuttered

He started to get closer to me and I backed up every step he took. Eventually I hit the wall and now was terrified that he'd do something to me, something bad. But what did I do? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he's mad at the fact that I broke his glass cup. I really didn't know what to do so I panicked and just tried to cover myself, hoping he wasn't going to hit me or throw something. He knelt down at me, cupping my face, and asked:

"What's wrong? You look like someone was going to kill you" he said in his normal tone

"I-I-I…s-sorry…" I said looking at the ground with tears flowing down. Was I just imagining that? If I was then it was way too real. And right now I couldn't help but feel like Axel was going to kill me or something. I think Axel had some kind of moment going on. I don't know what but it was pretty bad to be in the situation right now if he would've continued. He picked me up, had a band-aid already at hand, put it on my finger, and kissed it.

"Next time, let me pick up the mess 'kay?" he said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving me. Maybe I should know just a little more about him before I get into a situation like this again…

That night after having Ienzo tucked in bed, I went over to Axel's place to see if he was there. I had to talk with him since now I can't even go to sleep. I just needed him to tell me why he acted like that this morning. Hopefully tonight wasn't the night he'd go out and drink. I stood in front of his door and knocked. Axel came outside, kind of had a surprised look, and closed the door behind.

"Zexion? What are you doing here so late?" he said rubbing his eyes

"I just wanted to…to talk with you about something" I said

"Okay what is it?" he asked me crossing his arms

"Um…you know earlier when I was doing the dishes?"

"Yeah…"

"And when I dropped the glass cup and broke it"

"Uh huh"

"Then I cut myself…"

"Zexion, where are you going with this? If there's something you need to say to me then spill it" he told me, kind of hinting that he was getting annoyed with me.

"Well I…just want to know…why you were acting like that, you know like you wanted to kill me or something. I-I'm just asking, sorry if I'm offending you" I told him but not wanting to look at him.

Then I could feel him patting my head and bringing me closer to him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you like that" he said hugging me, "I don't know what happened when I did that to you, please forgive me"

"I do but Axel…I also wanted to know…are you hiding something from me. Something like…you don't want to tell me?"

I think I could feel Axel tense up. So maybe he is hiding something. I don't want to doubt him but I can't pretend something's not up. Axel cupped my chin and started to kiss me. Inside it felt so good and I was a little better now, but I still wanted to know.

"Look, sorry I just acted like that okay? I didn't mean to, but that doesn't mean I'm keeping something from you. God, I feel like I hurt you now" he said while still kissing me, "so you think we could just forgive and forget?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry for questioning you like that" I told him

"No, you had your rights to. Sorry for snapping like that at you. C'mon let's go inside, it's getting cold here"

"I can't, I need to go back with Ienzo"

"Hey don't worry, just come inside for a bit to warm up and then I'll take you back to your house 'kay?"

So I went inside, not realizing that it really was cold, and sat down for a while. Axel came back with some tea and sat down as we both drank some…

Probably someone would've thought Axel's a bad boyfriend or he's very short tempered, but I don't care what people think. I look at Axel's good and bad sides and I'll still love him. As long as I love him and he loves me, I'd stay with him. And besides, he isn't as bad as a person that I hear a lot of people say about him…

**Eh…this is somewhat of a filler thing. Hehe…ahem well I don't know if you all liked it but I guess this one can be skipped if you want (though I will mention it on the next chapter). Speaking of next chapter…LEMON!!! :D yeah the lemon is in the next chapter so hope you'll like it! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Side Note: Haha the chapter some people have been waiting for 8D oh and happens to be my longest chapter EVER! Lol *applause* hehe…**

**WARNING~ READ BEFORE GOING ON WITH THE STORY: Yes does contain smut here so if you're too innocent for it and want to flame me I WARNED YOU!!! Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Our first time**

God, am I so stupid! I knew I should've had something before I went to see Zexion. Ugh and probably shouldn't have surprised him like that either. Fuck, I practically exposed myself there. On top of all that, now he thinks I'm hiding something from him! Er…okay yeah I technically am, but it just makes my situation worse. I seriously need to find a way to make this up to him.

Well, the only thing I could think of was to spend more time with him. I really don't know if this is helping or not but at least he's not afraid to be with me…I think. Anyway I told Zexion that I'd go visit him at his house and might do something with him (no, not _that _kind of stuff, though I wouldn't mind). So I was already at his house, knocked on the door, and to see that Ienzo opened it.

"Yes? Can I help you, sir?" he asks me

"Hey, c'mon now I told you before you don't have to call me 'sir'" I told him patting his head

"Are you here to see Nii-san?"

"Yeah…so can I come in?"

"I don't know _can_ you?"

"Kid, you know what I mean"

"Yeah, just wait at over in the living room. Nii-san's taking a shower at the moment" the little smart-aleck said

But when I heard my little lover was taking a shower, my mind went into a blissful imagination of him in a towel, and in a sexy pose. God, I think I could have a nosebleed with just thinking that. It seems that his little brother also noticed this.

"Look, if you're going to be a pervert here, then might as well leave. Nii-san doesn't like perverts"

"Hey, I didn't ask your opinion now did I?"

"But it seems I could be wrong with you though"

"What do you mean?" I ask. Now I _**really**_ want to know what this kid knows.

"Well let's say Nii-san's been out for about 5 minutes"

"Yeah and?"

"Well, he would've been down here by now"

"Uh huh, and?"

"Must I spell it out for you? Jeez what would someone do if they were alone, and thinking of someone?"

I had to think about it for a while until a got what this little brat was saying.

"Oh…OH! Damn kid, what are you, like 5 and you _know_ that already?!"

"I'm 6, and so what if I know huh? I'm bound to know that kind of stuff sooner or later" he tells me

"Yeah…and does Zexion know that _you_ know all that stuff?"

"Of course not, if he did I wouldn't be the 'innocent little brother' now would I?"

"Oh just wait until he comes down you little-"

Just then I could smell Zexion coming down to the living room. Wow, Ienzo was right, he was jacking himself off. So does this mean he actually does think of me that way too?

"Hey, Ienzo has Axel…oh Axel I didn't know you were here" he said blushing. Oh yeah he definitely did do it.

"Hi, Zexion" I said as I got up and kissed him on the lips. Zexion kissed me back the pulled away, blushing more.

"Axel, not in front of my brother"

"Yeah speaking of your brother…"

"What? Did something happen while I was taking a shower?"

"You see…he isn't all that innocent like you think he is" I whisper to him

"What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous"

"I'm serious! Before you came down, he told me that I was a pervert and said that you were masturbating since you were already out of the shower!" I accidentally said out loud

Zexion blushed a deep red and went over to Ienzo covering his ears, "Axel! Don't say that kind of stuff in front of him!"

"Nii-san what does mast-er-batting mean?" the little devil told him

"Axel! Look what you did!" he shouts at me, "eh…I'll tell you when you're older, Ienzo. Axel get out of this house!" as he started to push me out the door.

I can't believe that little demon brat! He totally set me up for that! Oh if he weren't Zexion's brother, I'd kill him by now. God this sucks.

"And don't you dare come back if you can't keep your pants to yourself, Axel!" he told me as he slammed the door on my face. Then he opened it again, "and…I'll go to your house tonight since Ienzo's going to stay with Xion for the night" he said, blushing slightly, and closed the door. I think he might've locked his door, since I could hear some clicking noises on the other side.

So I started heading home, but not before I heard a knock on the window. I turned around to see Ienzo waving and smirking at me. Oh God, the urge to kill him was on the rise. I really hope Zexion takes care of the devil, and not leave him alone while I'm around since there could be an 'accident' while I'm there…

So it was already 9 p.m., and I made sure I had my drink for the night. Damn, Xion's smart. I mean she came up with the idea that she'd sneak some blood bags from the local hospital (since she's always visiting her sick brother) and bring some for me so I wouldn't have to leave all the time. I need to remember to give her a raise for that. Anyway I just sat on my couch, waiting for Zexion to come by. I wonder if I can finally get in his pants haha…oh wow maybe I should stop being perverted with him.

I could hear the door knock and I went by to open it.

"Hey, there my little orchid" I tell him

He just walked past by me if I was nothing. Great, he probably thinks I'm more of a jerk for what happened earlier.

"Look, sorry for saying that stuff in front of your brother like that, 'kay? I didn't know what I was saying"

"Sure…uh huh. Well I still don't want you in my house for a while" he said as he sat on the couch

"Oh but who gave you that house, huh?" he tell him seductively as I brought him closer to me.

"Y-you did…" he whispers while blushing

"Who? I couldn't hear you right" I tell him as I bite his ear. He jolted a little and his blush went to a more red color.

"You did, Axel. You're the one who gave me the house" he tells me

"That's right, my little orchid" I tell him as I started to kiss him. God, I just want to have him now! When we pulled away from our kiss I just looked into his eyes. And he did the same, as well. I went in for another kiss, as I started to lick my tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth, and I went and searched all over his cavern. Man, does he taste good inside. He tried the same but it was a little obvious that he couldn't win over being the dominate one. We probably lasted about 2 minutes of kissing before we pulled out for air.

"God Zexion, you're just so beautiful you know?" I tell him

He blushed and replied, "Th-Thanks, no one's ever told me that before"

"Really? Are you serious? Then they must be high on something for not knowing how incredible you are" I tell him while stroking his face, "Zexion, you know I love you right?"

"Of course"

"I just want you to remember that always, got it memorized?" I say smirking at him

"And I love you too, Axel" he says still blushing, "Axel…can we…go in your room?"

"Sure whatever you want, my orchid" I said as we got up and went into my room.

"So you wanted to do something here?" I ask him

I was suddenly surprised when he kissed me and we fell over on my bed. I couldn't help but return his kiss with more passion. It felt like forever before we parted away. God, he looks so damn cute.

"Axel…I want you to do me…please? I-I'm ready now" he tells me

"Are…are you sure? If you only want to do it 'cause I bug you about it, then don't. I want it to be special"

"I-I do want it. I love you enough to allow you to do me"

Er…I don't know if that should be a compliment or not, but it's sweet…in a way I guess, I think to myself.

"Ok then, but remember 'what's lost, can't be returned' okay?"

"Hehe…you're making it sound poetic in a way"

"Well I try, right?"

"So…can we do it?"

"Yeah but I want to prep you first"

"Okay"

So I started to kiss him some more, slowing going down to his neck. Ok that was the hardest part for me. My vampire instincts started to come since my fangs where already out! So I just gave him a quick peck on the neck and continued to go down. Damn, now I _really_ want to know how Marluxia can resist biting his victim's necks. Luckily I also was able to pull back my fangs before anything else happened.

So I continued farther down, were I started to kiss and lick his nipples. Damn were they hard. As I was sucking his nipple, he lets out this cute moan. With that I start to suck his nipple more, biting it as well. He moaned even louder, which started to arouse me more. While I continued to suck him, my hand went down in his pants, and I started to rub his member.

"Aaahhh….Axel…ooohhhh" he moaned

"Sshhh it's alright, just relax" I said as I continued to suck and rub him off.

Could he get any cuter and louder with his moaning? Man, he just wants me to go faster on him doesn't he? Which I did anyway. Ha I knew it, he keeps moaning in pleasure. Eventually he came on my hand.

"Ooohhh…s-sorry"

"Hm? Nah, it's not a problem. Besides, can't wait to fuck you in a bit" I told him as I licked some of his cum from my hands. Oh GOD, he tastes _so_ good! Fuck, I think it tastes better than blood now.

"Axel, that's gross" he said panting abit.

"No, it's not lovers do this all the time. Now hush I need to prep your entrance before taking you in" I said after licking my finger, and rubbing on his bottom. His face was fucking red now, probably as red as my hair. He grabbed my arm, and I gave him a questioned look.

"Sorry…it's just that…no one's ever touched me _there_ before" he said

"Heh I see then. Well that changes everything now" as I flipped him over, so I'd be seeing his back

"A-Axel, w-what are you going to d-do?" he asks

"Well, if you never been touched here before might as well make you feel really good" I said as I started to rub his ass more. And again, he continued to moan in his pleasure. I decided to surprise him by licking his ass-hole. That's when he jumped.

"Axel! N-not that! Please!" he begged now

"No, I told you, I want this to be special so I have to make you feel good" as I now entered him with my tongue. He screamed in pleasure now, even though he wants me to stop, I continued. Damn, can he taste any better?! Fuck, I just love tasting him now. Probably should do this more often. But I had to stop, eventually, since now I think he's ready. I flip him over one last time so I can see his face when we do it.

"Ok Zexion, this is your last chance to back down. Once I enter you I'm not going to stop. Also since this is your first it _will_ hurt" I told him

"Y-yeah, just go ahead. Please, my b-body's s-s-so hot n-now" he stutters

"Fine. Here, hold my hand" as I grabbed his hand

"W-what for?"

"So you can feel comfortable and at least hold on to something when I enter you" I told him before kissing him on the forehead.

And with that I made one quick thrust into him. He screamed on the top of his lungs, both in pain and pleasure. Not like it wasn't obvious enough. I had to wait a while for him to relax, but he still was so tight inside. Trying to comfort him, I began to kiss him. That's what got him to relax and allow me to continue with the process. I went harder and faster the more we continued. I just love hearing his moaning, that sweet noise, and I can tell by his face that he wants more. And I give him what he wants.

Now I'm going to come any minute, I wonder if he is too.

"Zexion…I think I'm going to come any minute now" I tell him

"Y-yeah…ooohhh…me too"

"Since I'm getting close, do you want me to pull out?"

"No, no. Please c-come inside me"

And with just a few more thrusts, I came inside him. He also came all over himself on the torso. Damn, we were messy all over. Well, in this case, he was all messy. I bent over and licked all over his chest where his cum spattered. I pulled out of him and seemed to notice that his ass was filled with my cum. But I also noticed some blood was spilling out. Shit, with this nose of mine I can practically taste him! Thank God since we had sex, I can repress the urge to suck his blood. Wow, weird how sex (for once) could actually help me in this situation.

"So, what did you think of your first time Zexion?" I ask him

"It was…great…thank you, Axel" he said panting and smiling at me

"Heh…well good thing it was good. Well I guess we should start going to sleep now" I say before smothering him with my kisses, "G'night"

"Night, Axel. I love you"

"I love you too" I said before giving him one last good night kiss…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Happiness or Pain?**

In the morning, I woke up. Damn, my head hurts…wonder why? And all that stuff I did…was I just dreaming it all? But I seemed to notice that this wasn't my room. I was in Axel's room. Maybe we just slept on the same bed and…ow! Shit, my ass hurts, but why? Wait…oh God don't tell me. I looked under the covers to find myself naked. I started to blush since now I know this wasn't a dream and that he did um…_do _me. But now that I think about it, everything started to come back to me what happened last night. Woah is all I can say. I looked around the room and saw Axel sleeping next to me. Wow he looks like a kid when he's sleeping. His face is with pure innocents like that of a child, which I find hard to believe and I'm right next to him!

I kind of felt hunger since I really didn't have dinner last night, so I tried my best to be quiet and not wake up Axel while I go make some breakfast. I tried going over him but wound up getting caught by him. He pulled me in for a hug. Damn, that means I woke him up. Oh well, maybe he could help with breakfast now. He now starts to kiss me all over my face, which was alittle embarrassing, and I started to blush.

"Hey there" he tells me in a not-fully-awake tone opening one eye.

"H-hey Axel. Sorry if I woke you up" I say

"Hm? Ha, no you didn't wake me up. I was already awake but I didn't feel like getting up just yet"

"Oh…um then…"

"What were you going to do just now, huh? Leaving me all alone in this bed" he says playing around

"I was just going to make breakfast"

"That's why I have servants for Zexion"

"I know and I'm one of them if you forgot"

"Haha, okay got me there"

"So did you want something in particular?"

"Hm what to have for breakfast? I'll have…you for breakfast!" as he started to mess around with me, tickling and kissing me everywhere.

I kept laughing and telling him to stop, even though I knew he wouldn't listen. He just knows how to make my day. Then when he stopped, I wound up being on the bottom and he on the top. Awkward, since this was the same position we got into before doing it.

"Haha ya know this is the same position we were in before getting it on"

Okay, now he's just reading my mind, "Yeah…well sorry to break it to you, Axel, but I'm not on the menu" I kid with him pushing him out of my way.

"Oh…c'mon just one little nibble from you?" he asks as he started to kiss me

"No...besides you….need _real_ food…Axel" I say in between kisses

"Haha okay then, by the way, does it hurt?" he asks, pointing downward

"Hm? Oh that…yeah kinda. But it was my first time, so don't worry about it okay?" I assure him

"Okay just making sure anyway"

"Axel…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad my first time was with you" I say, kind of in the cheesiest way, while blushing

"Heh…yeah no problem" he says, ruffling my hair, then getting up, and putting some boxers on.

So we both put some PJ's on before going downstairs and getting some food to eat…

I guess I should mention it's Saturday so no work today. It would mean that I can spend more time with Axel, but I feel like I've been neglecting Ienzo for a while so I want to spend time with him. Which I do, but Axel always tries to butt in. I mean, when I try and get Ienzo to talk with me (which he hardly does) Axel interrupts. I told him before that I want to spend as much time with Ienzo as I do with him. I guess he's not getting it. God, he's an idiot but he's my idiot.

So I decided for this Saturday that Ienzo and I would walk around the town and I'd get him treats on the way. I didn't tell Axel, just that I'd be somewhere for a while. He totally fell for it. So now I can spend time with Ienzo.

I tried my best to have Ienzo _at least _like me a little. It kinda hurts when your own little brother doesn't love you to say the least. But I guess it's my own fault that he doesn't. It's my fault he had to live that life style we had before Axel came. And really I wouldn't blame him for not liking me anyway. I don't even like myself, especially since I was the one that got Ienzo sick most of the time. But now with Axel in our lives, he's gotten way better than before. I wonder if he likes Axel more than me.

Anyway, so we walked around here and there, trying to find a place where we could talk for a while. We wound up going to a park that was a couple miles from where Axel lives. So I sat down while I watched Ienzo play with other kids. He seems to be the kind of kid that probably wouldn't be able to make friends, but he's not. In fact, I think he has more friends than I did when I was his age. No scratch that, he _does _have more friends than I, even now. When I was younger, I was just an outsider to everyone. I got bullied, ignored, and never once made a friend. I was always alone and the only people that loved and cared for me were my parents. I was devastated when they died, and I always blamed myself for their death. If only I'd tell them to stay, if only I'd said I needed them, if only I'd at least say good-bye and 'I love you' before they left…

Haha, look at me. I'm reminiscing like some old man. Well I was always told that I was too mature for my age. So I noticed Ienzo was done playing with his little friends and we started to walk to the "Ice-Cream Treats" store. I bought him and I Sea-Salt Ice Cream (which is the best by the way), and started to walk home. While we were walking Ienzo started to bring up something.

"Hey, Nii-san"

"Hm yeah, Ienzo?"

"I wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you worry about me so much? You're my brother, not my parents, so why is it that you care for me so much? Shouldn't you be fighting with me and stuff like that, not being a dad or mom to me?"

I kneel down and embrace him in a hug (while trying not to drop my ice-cream). "Ienzo, maybe one day you'll understand why I love you so much. I'm sorry that I can't live up to be a father-like figure for you. I just…I just want you to be happy that's all"

"But…okay"

"Eh c'mon finish your ice-cream before it starts to melt" I say continuing to walk home

We got home around 7ish and I was surprised by one thing. Axel didn't bother to look for me like his usual goofy way. Heh wow does this mean he's actually matured now? Man, I thought he'd be bugging me like some kind of pest, but then again, he is older than me and probably does know how to behave himsel-

"ZEXY!!!" Axel says as he glomps me, "Babe! Where've you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere! I wanted for you here at your house and you took forever to get here!"

"Hehe" giggled Ienzo. Wait…did he just do that? I've never heard him laugh before. Man, maybe…he does like Axel…more than me. God, I think I need to take a walk alone now. I sent Ienzo to go to bed so he didn't have to 'worry' that I'd be gone. I pushed Axel aside from me, and start to head back out the door.

"Hey Zexion, did I do something?" he asks me

"Hm? No…I just need to take a little walk by myself for awhile, I'll be back later" I said closing the door behind me.

~_**30 minutes of walking**_~

As I'm walking I just want to hold back the tears that I could never show in front of anyone. I don't hate Axel or anything, it's just…would Ienzo prefer him over me? Would he be happier if I weren't in his life? God, my head hurts maybe I should just go back and-

"You, boy" a mysterious voice said

"Eh…me?"

"Yes you. Do you know Axel?"

"Wh-why do you need to know?" I tell him. Man, this guy is starting to get creepy now. Hm, I've…never seen him before. Is he a friend of Axel or something? But he's also kind of scary to look at, he's got this…weird aura around him. I'm not liking this, being the only one here on this street with him.

"I'm the one asking questions here, boy, wait…you do know Axel…and he's your lover, no?" he smirks at me

"Wha-what?! H-how did you kn-know that?" I stutter. Okay now I'm scared. How'd he know that? Unless Axel told him then, really he's just being creepy and-

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but you're coming with me" he says

Then everything went black from here on out….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Our first fight and maybe the last**

God damn it! I haven't seen Zexion for a day now. Fuck, what happened to him and I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. To make matters worse is that tonight the council wants to talk with me. I need to look for him and fast. It's weird because I can't sense him anywhere. I just hope he's safe that's all.

~Later that night~

Ok well I'm here where they wanted to talk with me. I hope this meeting finishes soon so I can continue looking. Well, Xemnas, Saix (his right-hand man), and Luxord (his left-hand man) just came here.

"Axel, you've been called by the Council for a matter of discussion" said Saix

"Yeah and what's it about?" I asked

"We've been…hearing things about you for a while now and just need to simply confirm it" said Luxord

What? I haven't done anything wrong. I pretty sure I'll be…oh shit. Just then Marluxia came out from behind. Fuck, he must've told them about me and Zexion's relationship. But I was pretty sure that he'd only think we were friends or something and that I'd "kill" him later. Damn Marluxia, he's betrayed me now. He'll pay for this.

"Apparently, Marluxia's told us about you having some kind of relationship with a…human? Is this true?" asks Xemnas.

I couldn't say a word. I know I can't lie to him but I can't tell him the truth either. Damn I can't believe this is actually happening.

"Ok then how about I be more specific, is it _this_ human that you have some kind of relationship going on with?" he asks again waving his hand forward. As he did that I could see Marluxia dragging Zexion, who was tied up and all bruised up.

Fuck! They had Zexion all this time? And they hurt him too? Whoever caused him to look like that is going to die.

"Well Axel, is it true?" Xemnas asks once more

I couldn't look at him. He's been so much like a second father to me. I just wish that this was all a nightmare and I'll wake up right now.

"Well Axel, if you don't hurry up and answer the question, I'll assume that's a no and have a quick snack. Then we can all go home" Marluxia said as he lift Zexion's head, exposing his neck, and slowly went towards it.

Okay, he just pushed my button for the last time. I ran towards him and punched him as hard as I could on the face. With that he let go of Zexion and I quickly grabbed him. There is no fucking way I'm letting anyone hurt him.

"Zexion, you okay?" I ask him

I looked at him but all I could see was fear in his eyes. Did Marluxia do something to him or is he afraid of me?

"So it is true, you do have a relationship with this boy" said Xemnas not even looking at me. I probably disappointed him now.

"Yes, I do" I confess, "and I will also admit that I love him"

Saix and Luxord had a surprised look on their face, while Xemnas still didn't look at me. Hey might as well tell them everything.

"See what did I tell you? So I think he should be punished, no?" smirked Marluxia

"You are not the one to make that decision, though I do agree" said Saix

"The two of you hold it, Xemnas is the one to talk now" said Luxord

Xemnas stood there, still not looking at me. If I were to be punished then so be it but I just hope he'll let Zexion live. I held Zexion to me as close as I could but I could also feel him shivering. He still must be scared. Then Xemnas finally took a glance at me.

"Why…why didn't you trust me enough to tell me this?" he asked

"I…didn't know how to and thought you'd immediately disagree. I know I can see you as a father but you're still the Head Councilor and just thought maybe I would have to kill him. And I don't want that" I said while holding on to Zexion tighter (but making sure not to crush him).

"Well if you would have _at least_ trusted me enough with just telling me that you like him then this wouldn't have to be so awkward"

"I know. So…what is the punishment I am to have?"

Things were now tensed up. Everyone was quiet and waited for Xemnas to answer. Then he began to speak.

"The worst I will give you is that you are to promise that if the boy is to betray you, that you must kill him"

"Wh-what? That's it?" I asked

"Yes, what did you expect, that I was going to do the Polka dance?" he says in a jokily matter

"Oh th-thank you! Thank you so much!" I say

"Oh and that reminds me" he says as he comes up to me and Zexion, "I bet Marluxia's told you all about Axel being a vampire and about us, so can you promise me that you won't tell anyone about it?" he said patting him on the head. Zexion's reply is just a simple nod. As Xemnas and the other two are about to leave, Marluxia punches the ground really hard.

"Damn you! That wasn't supposed to happen!" he shouts

"Marluxia, you I will have a discussion with later" says Xemnas

"It's because you treat him like a son, so that's why he wasn't punished!" he continues to shout and pointing at me.

"No, I did take this situation into thought like I should"

"But he broke one of the laws and-"

"And like you haven't, Marluxia? I know everyone tends to break it and it's fine so as long as it's not the more sever ones. Besides _Axel_ wasn't the one who exposed himself as a vampire to that boy. You did, so now you are the one to be punished"

"Damn it…damn it all" Marluxia says in a low voice, "you'll pay…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" as he gets up and rushes towards me. I threw Zexion on the ground so he wouldn't get hurt when Marluxia came to attack me. I just barely blocked him right as his hand was close to my face. I kept dodging and blocking his attacks. I should've fought back but I couldn't. I still see him as a friend and can't get over the fact he's betrayed me like this. I know I said that I'd kill the person who hurt Zexion and that Marluxia would pay for betraying me, but I don't have the strength to. I block him once more before he starts to get tired.

"Damn…it…" he pants

"Marluxia…."

"No…don't talk to me" he says as he looks away from me.

"Marly, why did you do that? I thought we were friends, best friends"

"Well…you thought wrong…and now…you'll pay for ruining everything!" as he started to get up again. I can't believe he still wants to-

Then I realized he wasn't going after me anymore, but for Zex! Fuck, I should've seen this one coming!

"I'll make sure you PAY!" as he raises his arm about to smack Zexion onto the ground.

Luckily I came just in time. I kicked him in the face as hard as I could. No one and I do mean _no one _is going to lay a hand on Zexion. I stand up and look at Marluxia, whose face is now covered in blood, and walk towards him.

"It didn't have to be this way, Marly" I tell him

"Oh fuck you! I hate you, that old hag, and everyone else! You all should DIE!" he tells me. As I was about to reach for him, Saix and Luxord come and pick up Marluxia.

"By order of the Council you, Marluxia, are now here by under arrest until further notice. For attempted murder, exposing our secret, and for hurting an innocent boy" said Saix

"Hehe…hehehe…hahahaha! Oh this is just too good. Don't worry Axel, I'll be back just you wait!" he said as he was taken away. And that is probably the last time I'll see him. I walk back to Zexion to make sure he's okay.

"Zexion…are you okay?" I ask patting his back

He pulls away from me. Is he afraid of me? Damn I screwed up. "Zexion…?"

"A-axel…what just happened" he asks me

"A lot babe, a lot. I'll try to explain later. Are you afraid of me…?" I ask

"I d-d-don't know. Too much has h-happened and I don't kn-know what to think of"

"Okay, I understand. But even if you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll still love you" I say kissing him on the forehead. I got up but then was pulled back down. I can see Zexion crying as he touches my face.

"A-axel I st-still love you, please d-don't think I h-h-hate you, please?" he says before kissing me

I start to kiss him back until we get interrupted by Xemnas.

"So with all things settled now Axel, I want you to deliver this to Vexen since I'll be busy tomorrow and won't have time to do it myself" he tells me while handing me some kind of bag.

"Um sure, okay" I say while getting the small bag

"Very well then I'll see you later Axel and you two behave yourselves" he says with a smile.

Oh God how awkward. _Wait does he know about…oh God that's a slap on the face now_, as I began to blush. Damn his mind-reading powers. He left laughing to himself.

"C'mon Zex let's go home"

"Okay, but y-you have a lot of e-explaining to do" he says giggling while I carried him. God this has been one weird day and I'm just glad that everything has turned out okay for now…

**AAAHHH! Sorry for updating so late! DX I didn't mean to just a lot has been going on. Well I hope this chapter can make it up but sorry if it didn't come out so good D: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey again everyone! So this chapter here is a…weird two way thing going on of how this story happens. I just hope you all don't get confused and what not ehehe…*ahem* so um in a way enjoy the chapter and I'll try to get Axel's POV out as soon as I can!**

**Chapter 11: Like it isn't weird enough…(Zexion's POV)**

It was only yesterday that a lot of weird shit happened, and for some reason I'm not scarred by it. Why I don't know but I think it's better if I didn't. Anyway when I woke up this morning I found myself in Axel's arms. I kind of blushed at the sight of seeing Axel still asleep. But is he pretending for me or can he really sleep? I'll probably ask later. I decide to get up from bed, and see what there is to eat. Thankfully that I didn't 'wake up' Axel from sleeping. So I went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for myself since knowing that Axel's a vampire, he probably doesn't eat much. So after having a quick breakfast, I went to see if Axel was awake. I opened the door to see…oh my God…that PERVERT! God, right now I'm staring at a naked Axel on my bed.

"Hey there, beautiful" he tells me

"Axel, put some clothes back on" I reply

"Aw, c'mon get in bed with me" as he waves me to come over

I just went over to him and smacked him with the pillow. God, he acts like if yesterday never happened. If he wants things to go back to the way they were, then he better tell me everything. And I do mean EVERYTHING about him, because I recall that when we first met 'vampire' never came up. But that probably has to wait since he wants me to go with him over to this Vexen person…or something. So I get ready to get going (though even trying to get changed, Axel kept molesting me) and threaten Axel to hurry up or I wasn't going with him after all.

After 20 minutes or so we were in the carriage and were half way there. On the way we decided to ask questions about ourselves.

"Okay, so if you a vampire…can you really die from the sun?" I ask

"Depends how long, there are times where we can stay out for a while, but if we did die it'll look like we fainted and/or died from a heat stroke or something. To be on the safe side we, the vampires, usually look for a place that isn't so sunny all the time. Okay my turn, you seem to be the type that gets into trouble a lot, so am I going to have to watch you 24/7 now?"

"Well depends on what kind of trouble you're talking about"

"As in the one where someone can kidnap you or you can get raped type of person"

"If you must know I've only been robbed, but since you came along hasn't happened since, so rape and such kind of things then no"

"Liar~"

"What? How?"

"Remember, Marly was able to kidnap you and abuse you so I do get to watch you 24/7" he says in a happy tone (for why I don't know).

"Th-that's not fair! He's a vampire, so that can't count. And on top of that it was only minor stuff he did to me."

"Oh but there are a lot of vampires in the world, Zexy, you can never know when one can be right-in-your-face" as he scoots closers to me, nearly inches away from each other. I start to blush since he's this close to me. I want to push him off but don't at the same time. Then his lips connected with mine and couldn't help but kiss him back. Damn he knows me so well. What felt like eternity, was probably only a minute or two when we broke that kiss for air. Before I knew it we were already here.

"C'mon Zexy, you can stop day dreaming about me now. You can do that when we're on our way home" Axel said as he kissed my nose. I blushed again since he's trying to be all sweet lovey dovey to me.

We were now in front of a mansion that seemed to be bigger than what Axel has but whatever I suppose. Axel knocked on the door and we waited for someone to answer. While waiting we could hear some crashing from the other side.

"Fucking weirdo, always busy…" Axel mumbles.

"What? I told you I don't want any!" shouted an old man

"Ow…yeah nice to see you too, Vexen" said Axel as he tried to get his hearing back.

"Oh it's you, God why can't you guys ever send me a memo or something before you come to my house. Erm, please come in" he said adjusting his glasses

We walk inside and I'm surprised as shit when we get in. Damn, this mansion was HUGE in the inside.

"Oh? And what do we have here?" as Vexen came close to me, "who's this, Axel?"

"Zexion, and you better not do anything to him"

"Why mad that I might 'accidentally' turn him into a dog" he joked (hopefully), "hm though it would be nice if I could experiment on the young boy's body. Say how old are you?" as he randomly pulled out a measuring tape and measured my arms.

"I uh…"

"Vexen!" as Axel came by and smacked him on the head, "he's not a toy you can play with!"

"Ouch…well jeez you didn't have to hit me" Vexen said rubbing his head

"If you must know, Zexion is my lover and that means NO TOUCHING HIM!"

"Oh lover…I see. So then…that must mean Axel has sex with you all the time, huh?"

Oh my…did he just say that? I started to blush mad red when he said that. Can you say, most embarrassing moment ever? I went on sulking on how I probably make it obvious for people to be able to tell that Axel and I do it, even though it was only ONE time. I think Axel was arguing with Vexen or something and tried to make me feel better.

"Hey um Zexion I need to talk with Vexen for a bit so…yeah you can look around if you like, I've been here a million times before so don't worry nothing's going to get you" he said as he patted my head and headed towards a room with Vexen. I wonder what he needs to talk with him about…

_Might as well look around_, I thought to myself. But damn this place is huge. There are so many things to look at and things that I've never seen before. But this Vexen guy sure does know how to 'preserve' things. It's kind of obvious that he doesn't let people touch his thing, since everything seems to be in a case or jar. Then I happen to notice a green house out in the back. Wow, that's the biggest greenhouse I've seen! _Hm…I wonder if it's ok if I went in it_, I think to myself, _well Axel_ did _say it was ok to look around so might as_ _well_. So I go into the greenhouse.

Oh damn, this place is a jungle…literally! Jeez I wonder if Axel's been in here before, probably has. So I look around this jungle like place and it's really beautiful. There are so many exotic birds and plants. I wonder what Vexen studies since it seems he has a taste of everything in the science field. I kept looking around have a good time, until I hear something…or someone.

"My, my what do we have here?" said a mysterious voice

"Um…who's there?" I ask

"Hm well Vexen sssure did pick a ssscrawny one this time, man what did you have to do to get thisss?" the voice

"What are you talking? And so yourself, because you're scaring me a little"

"Wow, are you dumb too? Whatever…they should've told you thisss wasss going to happen, boy" as a man came out from the bushes

"My name's not boy! It's Zexion"

"Oh my apologizes, didn't know that inmates kept their name"

"Okay seriously what are you talking about?"

"Hm? Wait…you're not an inmate?"

"No, why would I be! I'm just here visiting Vexen with my boyfriend"

"Isss that ssso? Do they know you're here?"

"Probably not…why?"

The man just gave me a sinister grin. This was starting to get a bit too much for me, so I decided to turn and go back. Just as I was about to leave, I could feel something wrapping around me. Then I got dragged back with the ma- Oh God scratch that…I got dragged back with the **naga**. _But I thought they only were made up creatures_, I think for a second, _but then again so were vampires…Jesus! Is anything sane anymore?_

"Well then, why are you here all by yourssself?" the naga asks me

"I-I just wanted to look around, that's all" I say timidly

"Come closer, I want to get a better look at you"

"N-no why should I?" as I back away (or at least try to since his coils are still around me)

"Aw, c'mon I'm not going to bite you" he tells me as he brings me closer to him. He cups my face and looks at me for the longest time. I seriously don't know what he's thinking of. That and this is feeling abit awkward for me.

"Um…excuse me, mister, but…wh-what exactly are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Well I just wanted to know how you skin feelsss, which isss very sssoft and sssmooth by the way"

"Uh…thanks?"

"And you don't have to call me 'mister', call me by my name"

"Which is?"

"Kaa. So Zexion, want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"A sssimple sssstaring contessst"

Somewhere in my mind told me this was a bad idea, but it's just a staring contest, so what's the harm in that? Besides he must be lonely and probably just needs someone to play with (even though he does look like someone in their 20's).

"Ok, Kaa, I'll have a staring contest with you" I tell him and smiling back at him.

"Okay then, ready…ssset…go"

I tried my best to keep the game interesting by staring at him for as long as I could. But then he started to do something weird. His eyes…they were changing colors? Is that even possible?

"Wow! Your eyes are…changing…color…"

"Yesss, that's right. Just keep looking into my eyesss little one" he said as he stroked my face

For some reason I knew this was bad but I just couldn't stop looking at him. His eyes were so pretty to look at, all those colors. I felt something wrap me more now.

"Wh-what…are…y-you doing?"

"Ssshhhh…it'll all be over sssoon, Zexion"

Now I can feel that my whole body was wrapped with his coils. I started to realize that this was a bad thing. I tried to move around and break free but I could feel his coils getting tighter.

"Nuh-uh I don't want you leaving yet. Just look into my eyesss, feel light, and forget about everything. Jussst lisssten and go into a blissful imagination" he told me as I noticed the color in his eyes went faster now and that his face was right against mine.

I fell right for it. I lost all my will and control, and gave in. There was this ping sound and all I could do was smile and continue to stare at him. I didn't want to look at anywhere else but him. Being with him was all I wanted to do…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Like it isn't weird enough…(Axel's POV)**

Damn all the shit that happened yesterday. God I feel bad for having Zexion involved with all this. Fuck, I just hope I didn't scar him for life. Well all I can say is that I will try my best to make this all up to him. He didn't deserve all the things we went through. So I happened to wake up this morning finding myself without my Zexion here. I wanted to panic at first, but I heard some noises from the kitchen, probably Zexion making himself his own breakfast. So to surprise him when he comes up, I decide to take my clothes off and lay there waiting for him. I hear him come inside the room.

"Hey there, beautiful" I tell him

"Axel, put your clothes back on" he replies back

"Aw, c'mon get in bed with me" as I wave him over here.

Okay seriously I was just joking around, but apparently that's not what Zexion saw it as. I got smacked with a pillow. Man, he can be so mean to me at times. I saw him getting ready to leave since I had to go see that good for nothing, weirdo scientist. I really didn't want to but seeing Zexy change sure got me in the mood. I saw to molest his body, enjoying my time, until he threatened to not go with me to see that mad man.

After 20 minutes or so we were in the carriage and were half way there. On the way we decided to ask questions about ourselves. Hey, I get bored easily so might as well.

"Okay, so if you a vampire…can you really die from the sun?" he asks me

"Depends how long, there are times where we can stay out for a while, but if we did die it'll look like we fainted and/or died from a heat stroke or something. To be on the safe side we, the vampires, usually look for a place that isn't so sunny all the time. Okay my turn, you seem to be the type that gets into trouble a lot, so am I going to have to watch you 24/7 now?"

"Well depends on what kind of trouble you're talking about"

"As in the one where someone can kidnap you or you can get raped type of person"

"If you must know I've only been robbed, but since you came along hasn't happened since, so rape and such kind of things then no"

"Liar~" I say in a playful tone

"What? How?"

"Remember, Marly was able to kidnap you and abuse you so I do get to watch you 24/7" I say all happy since that would get me closer to be with him

"Th-that's not fair! He's a vampire, so that can't count. And on top of that it was only minor stuff he did to me."

"Oh but there are a lot of vampires in the world, Zexy, you can never know when one can be right-in-your-face" as I scoot close to him, nearly inches away. It was funny seeing how easily Zexion blushed when I was all close to him. I then connect our lips and knew he couldn't help but kiss me back. It took only minutes for us to finally break out for air. Well maybe longer since I noticed we were already at the place.

"C'mon Zexy, you can stop day dreaming about me now. You can do that when we're on our way home" I say as I kissed his nose. He's so cute when he blushes like that.

So we were now in front of that old farts house. I knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer. It took about a few minutes before I can already hear the crashing and what not.

"Fucking weirdo, always busy…" I mumble to myself

"What? I told you I don't want any!" as Vexen shouted

"Ow…yeah nice to see you too, Vexen" I said as I tried to get my hearing back

"Oh it's you, God why can't you guys ever send me a memo or something before you come to my house. Erm, please come in" he said as he adjusted his glasses

So we go inside and I just see the usual weird shit this guy has. I look to see Zexion seemed to be amazed by all this. Haha, he's so adorable that he doesn't need to try.

"Oh? And what do we have here?" as Vexen came close to Zexion, "who's this, Axel?"

"Zexion, and you better not do anything to him" I warn him

"Why mad that I might 'accidentally' turn him into a dog" he 'jokes', "hm though it would be nice if I could experiment on the young boy's body. Say how old are you?" as he randomly pulled out a measuring tape and measured his arms.

"I uh…"

"Vexen!" as I smacked him on the head, "he's not a toy you can play with!"

"Ouch…well jeez you didn't have to hit me" Vexen said rubbing his head

"If you must know, Zexion is my lover and that means NO TOUCHING HIM!"

"Oh lover…I see. So then…that must mean Axel has sex with you all the time, huh?"

What the fuck. Did he just say what I think he said? I know everyone thinks I'm some kind of sex addict but COME ON! I mean Marly's done it way too many times than what I did. Come to think of it I hardly do it at all. I started to argue with Vexen on how things like that are personal and to keep his nose out of other people's business. I realized Zexion was at the corner, sulking to himself, and I tried my best to make him feel better. Then I remembered why we were here in the first place and had to ask Vexen a very important question.

"Hey um Zexion I need to talk with Vexen for a bit so…yeah you can look around if you like, I've been here a million times before so don't worry nothing's going to get you" I tell him. I pat him on the head and follow Vexen into the room. I just hope the kid doesn't do something stupid (not like he does) or get himself into deep shit.

I enter his office, close the door behind me, and sit on the chair like usual.

"Okay well seeing as Xemnas sent you here that must mean you were in some trouble. So…what happened?" he asks me

"I…uh fought with Marluxia"

"And?"

"Got in trouble for dating…a human" I say in a low voice

"Woah, woah what? You mean that boy's a…human?"

"Why are you surprise? You're a human too, remember?" as I mock him

"I know that! But what I meant is that you're actually dating a _human_?"

"Y-yeah so what?"

"Axel, you know better than to do that"

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. He's just so, so incredible! I mean everything about him it's just wow! And I can't bring myself to harm him at all. The first time I met him, it was like something clicked" I tell him

"Hm…yes, well it could've been your hormones you know" as he adjust his glasses again

"No it wasn't! Besides, how would you know?"

"That doesn't matter right now, but do you really love that kid?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I? He means a lot to me"

"Just saying…besides how in the world do you keep your vampire instincts under control when you-"

I smacked Vexen on the head again. God, that douche. "I told you we only did it once! Jeez, and I know how to keep it under a level"

"Yeah, yeah ow…that hurt" as Vexen rubbed his head were I hit him.

"…Vexen, can I ask you something?"

"Ugh, what is it now?"

"I was wondering…is there a way you can turn a vampire into…a human?" I ask. This was the real reason I wanted to come over. I had to, no, need to know if that was even possible.

"Axel why would you ask such a- Oh…okay I get it now. Well, if you must know, I was barely going to experiment on something like that now. Currently, I don't have anything that could do such a thing, but maybe in the future…"

"How long would that take?"

"It depends…a couple of years or so"

"No! I need to know now!"

"Axel, I know you want to be with him, but think about it really. You don't have to be a human to be with him, just change him into a vampire or something"

"I can't do that. One: I will never let him feel that sort of pain like I did, two: What would happen if he couldn't endure the pain? He'd die that's what would happen, and three: he has a younger brother to take care of and I don't think he'll want to abandon him just like that" I explain

"So you're resorting to me? Well this needs time for me to do that kind of research, so please at least wait a month or two"

"Tsk, fine!" I said a bit pissed off.

"Hm, you know something…I just hope that boy doesn't go into the green house…"

"What do you mean? And since when did you have a green house?" I ask

"Well you see, I've been requested by the _other_ higher-ups to do some…exotic research"

"Yeah and?"

"And well uh that is…I've been doing this new discovery on this one type of species…ehehe…" as Vexen with his fingers

"What do you mean! Don't tell me there's animals (well the dangerous ones) in there!"

"Well technically it's not an animal…it's a hybrid"

"What kind of hybrid?" I ask glaring at him

"Eh…a half snake half man, or otherwise known as nagas…."

"I'm going to kill you, you know?" I threatened him

"I knew you say that…which now means I should probably mention that I have a very special kind of naga in that greenhouse…"

"What now!"

"Well what if I told that this naga has this ability to…uh…hypnotize his victims…"

"…NOW YOU TELL ME? Zexion!" I shout and rush out of the room. I get to where the greenhouse is but I now officially hate Vexen beyond all reason. Apparently this wasn't a greenhouse, more like a jungle house, literally! God, this will take me forever just to find him here…

**Ok just a quick note, I probably not going to update this for a while for a couple of reasons, but right now this is it until then sorry to anyone who's been waiting a while for this**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay just so you all know this chapter is going to switch from a lot of POV's so I hope you all can keep track. And sorry if I fail at the vore scene, it's my first time doing one. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 13: Just in Time…or I am?**

I could stop looking at him. His eyes were so mesmerizing and all I could do was stare at them. So many beautiful colors all at once. I think he started to talk again but it was hard to hear with the ping in my head. Though, I could feel something wet against my face. It felt weird…but good at the same time. Even though I can't hear much, I still understood him and just agreed with whatever he said…

~In Reality~

Kaa had coiled the boy up and started to lick his face.

"Mhmm my, don't you taste well. Guess I won't mind having you for dinner" he said smirking, "but I wonder where I should start first, head or feet?"

"W-whatever…pleases…you…" Zexion barely was able to say

Kaa began to lick his face again, savoring the taste.

"Well might as well ssstart head first, sssince I can't seem to ssstop tasting you" he said with an evil smirk, "but firssst take you're clothesss off"

Zexion, still under the spell, somehow understood that much, and gave the naga a questioned look.

"Hm, seems you still understands me…" he said to himself," well I might as well tell you that I can't digest clothing or fabric. Takes too much time"

So Zexion did as he was told and stripped naked. If he weren't under the hypnotic spell right now, he'd be embarrassed by now since he's only ever been naked in front of Axel. Axel…why did that name ring a bell? Sounds…really familiar, but why? Zexion started to show signs of regaining his conscious.

"A-Axel…he-help…ack!"

"Damn, almost lost you there, don't want you to be conscious again before I eat you, now do we?" Kaa said as he began to hypnotize Zexion again. Using all he had, Kaa now had made Zexion's mind go completely blank and only think of what the naga wanted.

~Zexion's mind~

Now I wanted to only want to do whatever the 'man' asked me to do. I stood up and was ready to give myself to him. I could feel his coils going up, wrapping me around. It felt good, his coils, wrapping around me. I noticed he started to tighten his coils the more he wrapped me. Eventually he got to my neck, and started to squeeze me. I moaned a little, wonder why? Maybe because I knew it felt really good, in a strange way.

"You know, you look better thisss way. And that noissse you made, that wasss really cute of you", he said cupping my face, "too bad my hunger wants to take over today. Oh well" he said as he opened his mouth…

~In Reality~

**Warning: Contains Vore *don't like then skip it :P (not that long anyway)***

Now with his prey nicely wrapped, Kaa began to swallow Zexion up. Starting with his head, Kaa slowly moved downward. In a few minutes he was already at his shoulders which would be very hard to swallow, but since the boy was small it wasn't as hard as it would've been. Continuing his way began to swallow his chest. Before he continued, he started to lick Zexion's nipples a bit. Doing so, he could hear a small moan from the boy. This amused the naga and wanted to play around with the boy, but decided to continue before something or someone interrupted his meal. Another few minutes he would already be at his hips. In this the total time was 30 minutes. After every minute, he would be closer to having his meal completely swallowed. Now he was at his knees, knowing this would be easy to swallow from here. And with one big gulp, Zexion had now been inside the naga's stomach, with no way out. With this Kaa was now satisfied.

****End of Vore****

"Ah! Now that was one of the bessst mealsss I've ever had in a long time. Poor boy, wasss ssso young and helpless, but in the end he restsss in my belly, am I right?" he said to himself as he rubbed his stomach. It would take another 30 minute to an hour before Zexion could be in the naga's second stomach…

~Zexion POV~

I started to wake up again, but felt wet. I wonder why? And where am I? Shit I couldn't remember anything. Wait, there was someone I met right before everything went blank, but who? I know it wasn't Axel or Vexen. I think there was a man…no, he wasn't completely man, he was half man half snake. I tried to move around but it was wet, slimy, and squishy.

"H-hey! Where am I?" I said out loud.

"Hm? Oh my, ssseemsss that you finally woke up" someone said

"Where am I?" I shouted

"Haha, where are you? Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please!"

"You're in my ssstomach, boy"

What? I'm inside someone's stomach? But how I mean…wait. Then everything started to come back to me. I started to move around more and cried.

"Please! Let me out!"

"Oh and why? What'sss done isss done" he told me as I could feel him rubbing this stomach.

"Please! I don't want to die! Let me out!" I shouted but knew it would be useless…

~Kaa's POV~

Haha that poor boy is now screaming for his life. It's funny since he's wiggling around trying to get out. Oh well he'll stop eventually. So I decided to rest for awhile, that is, until someone came and bothered me…

"Kaa! Where are you?" shouted someone annoying

"Ugh…what now Vexen?" I ask

"I need to have a word with you" he says as he adjust his glasses

"Oh and that would be?"

"I need to know if- what the? What did you have?" he says looking at my stomach

"Eh…lunch"

"Who did you eat?"

"You know the sssame old sssame old" I lie to him

"Oh really? So which inmate was it?" he asks me

"I told you I-"

Then that little pipsqueak ruined everything, since he started to wiggle more and scream out louder.

"Please! Please, I'm begging you, let me out!"

"What? Zexion! Kaa, spit him out now!" the mad scientist demanded me

"No, and why ssshould I? He tassssted ssso sssweet and good, there'sss no way I'm giving up a perfect meal like him" I say while I rub my stomach

"I seriously would do so, I mean; his lover isn't the type to be…'forgiving' something like this"

"Ssso what? He can find another" I told him shooing him away, "now if you don't mind, I want to take a nap"

Just then I was hit real hard on the face. I wind up falling backwards hitting the ground really hard.

"Ow who the fuck did that?"

"I want Zexion back, NOW!" shouted the other man. Hm, never seen him before but he was scary to look at. Damn it's like you can feel an aura of anger around him. I happened to notice (using my sharp senses) he wasn't human, but smelled of bat or vampire. Ha, if he wants a meal he can find another, jeez seems so greedy.

"Look if you're ssso upssset that I ate him, why don't you find another. Besssidesss it shouldn't be that hard for you to find another meal" I say waving him off

"He's not a meal! He's my lover!" he shouted back

I took my chances with being twisted with him, "oh lover you sssay? Ssso then why did I find him all alone, hm? Where were you?"

"I needed to talk with Vexen, privately"

"Sssure, and you decided to leave him to wander off, knowing that mad-man over there has some dangeroussss ssstuff in the houssse"

"Shut up! Spit him out or I'll make you!" he threatens me

"Yeah, sssome lover you turned out. If you really loved him you should've known better"

"I mean it! Don't shut up and give Zexion back I will open your stomach and pull him out myself!"

"Well I guess talking with Vexen wasss much more important than being with Zexion"

I saw that Vexen had been pulling back the red-haired man from trying to 'kill' me, whatever.

"Oh by the way, I can sssee why you liked him ssso much. He's the sssweetest thing that I've ever had" as I lick my fingers.

BAM! Right there I could taste my own blood since I got smacked so hard, it wasn't even funny. I put my hand on my cheek, only to see blood coming out.

"This. Is. Your. Last. Chance" he told me

"O-okay, okay! S-sssorry for eating him. D-didn't know any better" as I started to choke out the boy.

~Zexion's POV~

Ack! I felt something pushing me up. Did the naga decide to let me go? No, not by his own intention. I know I could hear some people while I was still in his stomach. Did Axel come to save me? Well I was just about to find out since I'm getting out of this wet place.

Ugh, I came out all covered in slim, before I realized that I happen to be naked as well. God, I feel cold, wet, and dirty. Just then I noticed Axel running up to me and picking me up.

"Zexion! You okay? Did he do anything to you…eh besides eating you…" he asks

"*cough* yeah…I'm f-fine….just cold and tired…" I reply

Axel hugged me really tight and I could tell he was really worried about me.

"I-I'm sorry"

"What? What are you sorry for? That should be my line"

"Sorry…that I made you worry…and for getting myself in trouble" I tell him. I guess he was right about me being some kind of trouble magnet but now that makes me feel a bit guilty for some reason.

"No, no it's okay. I should've known better and it's my fault for leaving you alone like that" he says as he continues to hug me, "and what I said before, I didn't mean it, so don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"

"Yeah…" I said but was kind of lying to him. Of course I'll blame myself, since I always do that. But it couldn't be helped and besides I don't want him to worry even more.

"C'mon, I get you some clothes right now" he says as he carries me away, "oh and Vexen, I suggest you put that _thing_ on a leash"

"Don't worry I was going to do so anyway"

"Wh-what? You can't do that! You animal abuser!" complained the naga

"Techincally you're only half animal so that doesn't count"

"Now you're being racist!" said Kaa and was the last thing I heard from him

Axel took me inside and found a towel to wrap me in. Well, I don't feel so cold anymore and thanked Axel for it. Axel took his shirt off, gave it to me (luckily he was wearing an undershirt) and continued to keep me in his arms. In a way it was funny since Axel knew the shirt would be big on me. I feel so much safer with him now but feel like his 'theory' was right about me. It doesn't matter now since I just want to be with Axel and no one else…

**Eh again sorry about failing at the vore part TT_TT but as long as you like the chapter it's fine I guess. Well since summer's here and I get bored very easily I decided that if anyone wants me to do any scene from this I'll do it, all you need to do is tell which scene, kinda be specific about it, and I'll tell you when it's finished. I should have it on DA by then. And also want to apologize for taking so long to update :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I need to fix this…**

Damn, I can't believe I put him in danger…_again_. Fuck, I should've known not to trust Vexen's house, especially if he decides to change _everything_ he works on, every year or so. I seriously need to make this up to him, definitely since I somewhat had him traumatized after his little…incident. But I really don't know what to do. Maybe if I had some time to think about what I should do…I got it! Wow and didn't take me that long as I thought it would. My idea (and yes it is very cliché) but I thought about taking Zexion out to the beach at night and just walking with him on the shore. Maybe even have a romantic dinner on the beach. Yeah! I'll surprise him so he doesn't suspect anything and hopefully he'll like it too.

~/Two days later/~

So here in front of Zex's house and ready to surprise him. I knock on his door and wait for him to answer. The door opened slowly and glomped my little lover.

"Zexy!~ I have a surprise for you and you only!" I say to him as I cuddle my cute uke.

"Um thanks, Axel, but it'd be nicer if it was _me_ you were talking to…and hugging as well"

I didn't understand him at first, that is, until I saw I was hugging his brother instead.

"I feel so violated…" he mumbles

"Oops, wrong shorty" I said and made my way to Zexion. I started to kiss him (which he hates it when I do it in front of his brother), but he eventually gave in. I love making him fall for me.

"Axel no, you know I don't like doing this in front of my brother"

"Mhmm, well he can watch if he wants" I whisper into his ear before biting it.

"Nii-san, is he eating you or something?" the little brat asks knowing what I'm trying to do.

"Eh no he's not Ienzo, he _better_ get off of me, and explain what this 'surprise' is" he says as he crosses his arms and gave his mad stare.

"Well I just wanted to know if…you would like to go on a date with me?"

"Uh, why so sudden?"

"Just because I want to take you"

"…and where would we be going if I said yes?"

"Well it's suppose to be a surprise, hence the name _surprise_" I tell him

"Hehe how about a maybe, since I might need someone to take care of Ienzo for me?"

"And what if I said I had someone like Xion take care of him, hm?"

"Then I'd say it's a date" as he smiles at me and I could see a little blush on him

"Haha ok then I'll come around 8-ish to get you ok?" I chuckle and mess with his hair and walk out.

~Later~

So I'm back and have everything ready, just here to pick Zexion. I just hope he's going to like all this. I decided that we'd walk to the beach since it's not so far (it's just about another mile or two from his house). So here I am at Zexion's front door again.

"Zexion, you there?"

"Yeah, hold on" I hear him from the other side of the door, "ok here!"

"Heh ok then let's go" as I put my arm around him.

"Are you going to tell me now and what's with the basket?"

"Jeez, can't sit still for one minute huh? The basket has our dinner Mr. Smartypants"

"Sorry I just want to know" he says as we continue to walk.

"It's fine"

Eventually we finally reached the beach, and I could sense him filled with joy but he's holding it back.

"So like you're surprise?" I ask him

"Of course, Axel!" he says and runs to the beach. I think to myself, _Man has he never been to the beach or what? Then again, he has told me that his life's been rough so I wouldn't blame him. _I place the basket at a nice spot where we could see the moon clearly and caught up to Zexion. I left my shoes with the basket so I can feel the nice waves as they come in. Zexion already took off his shoes and was holding them, while enjoying the same feeling too. We started to walk a ways and talked for awhile. Eventually he tells me he starts to get hungry so we start to walk back.

"Hey Axel"

"Hm, yeah?"

"Eh…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, if you don't mind maybe we can be like those couples you see sometimes when they feed each other food, you know so it can be a little romantic" he asks while blushing.

"Oh so you want to be romantic huh?" I reply smirking at him.

"Eh I-I mean if th-that alright with you" he says blushing even more.

He can be so cute sometimes. I just smile at him, and pat him on the head.

"Yeah of course we can" as I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hehe…" he giggles.

So we sit down on the spot that I set up the dinner (it was simple rice balls and grilled chicken that one of my cooks made) and fed each other the food. It was funny since Zexion kept making a mess of himself, so occasionally I wiped food off his face. Every now and then I'd lick it off too which made him blush like mad. Hehe…so after we ate, we lay on the blanket and looked at the sky as a small breeze went by. I don't remember how much time went by but I finally sat up.

"Hm? Something wrong Axel?"

"Nah not really just…I wanted to know…"

"Yeah?" Zexion asks as he sits up too

"Well I don't know but do you want to…you know…"

"Do I what?"

"Want to make love…here?" I asked while blushing slightly

Zexion's face turned all red there. I don't know if it was because I asked him that or if he agrees then he still wouldn't know what to do since this would be his second time. But even as his face is red, he smiles back at me and says, "Sure…I'd love to"

I stare into his eyes and he stares back. I lightly kiss him for awhile before I started to lick his lips, wanting to have my tongue inside his mouth. He reacts to it immediately and lets me wander in his mouth. I can feel his tongue push back, trying to fight against mine, but it's useless as I conquer him. I let my tongue out from his mouth and down his jaw line. From there I continue my way down on his neck. Suddenly my fangs popped out and I quickly tried to pull them back in. Damn vampire instincts. So while trying not to 'kill' him I just kiss him lightly on the neck and work my way down to his chest. I take off his shirt and start to tease him abit. I lick all over his chest then start to tease his nipples. I heard small moans coming from him as I continued to tease him and just glide my tongue against his hard nipples. For sure this was going to be fun…

**Ok 1) So sorry I took FOREVER to update this one D: I didn't mean to take this long DX 2) If you want to kill someone kill writer's block since that's one of many reasons it took me forever, and finally 3) Hahaha hoped this was good ^^ so later taters X3 and next chapter is lemon yay XDDD **


End file.
